How X-Men Eat A Reeses Peanut Butter Cup
by Bloodberry
Summary: Read the title. R for potty mouth


# How X-Men Eat A Reeses Peanut Butter Cup

This is my first fanfic thing ok. 

Don't flame me please. 

X-Men belongs to marvel.

Studio 47 Hollywood California is where peril begins. Tiffiney the airhead producer needs a new idea for her Resses Peanut Butter Cup commercial. She has done it all. The dolphin girl, the summersault girl, the robber guy, etc. She is in distress as she tries to get a new idea for her commercial!!! Her assistant Bob might have an idea.

Tiffiney: Oh!!! Bob, (begins to weep) I'm all out of ideas, I don't know anymore talented people who can eat Resses Peanut Butter Cups in such a freeky way.

Bob: I might have an idea.

Tiffiney: I KNOW!!!!!

Bob: What?

Tiffi: (I got tired of writing Tiffiney) We can hire those Jedi people!!! I can see it now. How Yoda eats a Resses Peanut Butter Cup!!! Shooom SHOOOM!!! (Starts making lightsaber noises)

Bob: I being your assistant, who knows you so very well, knew you were going to say that!!! I called them for you yesterday.

Tiffi: What THEY SAY!!!(makes a giggley face full of hope)

Bob: Most of them are working on episode II right now so they can't make the commercial.

Tiffi: WAAAAAHHHHH!!! Now I'll never get my promotion. The owner of Resses is depending on me and I can't deliver one single stupid FUCKING commercial!!!

Bob: Like I said before I might have an idea.

Tiffi: All right, what's your freekin idea. This better be good or your fired!!!

Bob: Yesterday I got in touch with the cast of X-men The Movie. 

Tiffi: You mean those freeky mutants?

Bob: (annoyed sigh)Yes. They haven't started to work on the sequal yet, so they are going to come to audition first thing Monday morning.

Tiffi: All righty then!!! (Thinks) _Those weirdos are coming to audition???_ (sigh)_ if they can save my ass and get me promoted, than I'll be more than happy to do what that idiot Bob has to say._

Bob: I'm so glad you agree. _That bitch!!! She's plotting something against me I know it!!! Airheaded blondes like her aren't suppose to think that long with out saying "Do I have lipstick on my teeth."_

_ _

(Tiffiney opens a can of really expensive beer and takes one long gulp.)

Tiffi: Hey Bob, this is a one calorie beer right?

Bob: Of course. _hehhehheh, yeah right, like I'd ever get a wicked witch like you a one calorie beer._

_ _

_ _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

That day at Xavier's School for the Gifted

Storm: Why have you summoned us professor?

Professor X: You all know the money problem we have right???

Wolverine: Ya, mean the weapons, and the uniform budget??

Professor X: Yes. Today I got in touch with a man named Bob.

Rogue: MONKEY IN THE BUSH!

Professor X: Huh?? What are you talking about young one?

Rogue: You know, you said you met a man, monkey in the bush-bush.

Professor X: What?

Rogue: You know when a man meets another man monkinthebushmonkyinthebushmonkeybush!!!

Cyclops: Sorry about that professor, she's had a little too much sugar.

Professor X: Bob sai///

Rogue: MONKEY IN THE BUSH!!! 

Jean: SHADDAUP!!!!

(Jean whacks Rogue on the head with a rabbit's foot) 

Professor X: Thank-you Jean.

Jean: My pleasure.

Professor X: As I was saying///

(bobby is walking down the hall passing by professor x's office)

Bobby: Ha!! The professor said the word ASS!!!

Jean: SHADDAUP BOBBY!!!

(Jean uses the power's of her mind to push bobby out a window)

Wolverine: (whispers to Storm) What's gotten into Jean today?

Storm: Cyclops was bad in bed last night.

Cyclops: I HEARD THAT YOU BITCH!!!

Storm: SHUT UP YOU HORNEY BASTARD!!!

Professor X: ALL OF YA SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!

(The room became eerily silent)

Professor X: NOW……… I got in touch with a man named Bob. (Pauses to see if someone dares to say anything) Bob works for a commercial studio in California and he wants you to audition for him Monday morning.

(Rogue wakes up and rubs her head)

Rogue: So you want us to go to California 2 days from now so we can be in a commercial? 

Professor X: Yes, but you'll only be in the commercial if you get the part.

Storm: Oh my, I'll get the part for sure when those MUTTHA FUCKERS see my beautiful body!!!

Jean: Wait a minute. I want the part too!!!

Rogue: Me too, don't be glory hogs you two!!!

Jean: Rogue turn around.

(She does so than Jean proceeds to hit Rogue on the head with her lucky rabbit's foot.)

WHACKK!

Profesor X: Here's the thing, you are all going to California to try to get a part in the: How someone's name eats a Resses Peanut Butter Cup commercial. One of you gets the part. Who ever gets the part will get paid 50,000 GRAND. The chosen one does the commercial than you all hop on the next plain to New York, come back to me and give me the 50 grand so I can buy more weapons and powerbars and uniforms and all that expensive X-Men crap.

(Rogue wakes up, and grabs Logan to absorb his healing powers)

Wolverine: AHH!!! Stop it Rogue.

(Rogue let's go before she kills him, her head injury heals)

Rogue: Can Bobby come too!!! PLEASE!!! 

Professor X: We are desperate so………yes.

Wolverine: DAMN!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

# The Brotherhood of Mutants Lair, later that day……………………………………

# 

# BUM BUM BUM!!!!!

# 

# To Be Continued…………

# 

# 

Sorry if this wasn't a very good story. Please review this. It's my first one. I mean no disrespect to blond girls. Tiffiney and Bob are based on the characters from Tenchi Universe. Tiffiney has got Mihoshi's attitude, only darker. And Bob, I can't believe I named him bob, has got a darker side of lord Yo-Sho's A.K.A Katsuhido, or Tenchi's grandpa attitude, when Yo-Sho was 20 something years old of course!!!


End file.
